Deleted Song 2: Captain Zurg and Admiral Hades' Waltz
Takes place before Zurg and Hades ask for last requests. (Zurg spoke up mockingly on Sora, Riku, and Roxas’ “good triumphs over evil” speech) Zurg: (Mockingly) Ooh, we’re so scared of that speech. (Seriously) As if! Also, we decided while you were unconscious that we’ll not kill you. Instead, we’ll make you…. Us. (He laughs evilly as Sora, Riku, Roxas, and the Gangreen Gang got shocked on what Zurg, Hades, and the pirates’ plan is. Zurg and Hades then gloated) Zurg and Hades: We are the greatest villains of all time! (Short pause, then Ace spoke up with a glare) Ace: You wish. Zurg: Oh, we’re wishing, alright! Hades: Little specks like you guys should just be seen and not heard. (Zurg and Hades then turned to their crew) Zurg: Who was Blackbeard? Crew: Nobody! Hades: Who was Loki? Crew: Nobody! Zurg and Hades: Who was Jack the Ripper? Crew: Nobody! (Then, Zurg and Hades started singing) Zurg and Hades: Who’re the swiniest swines In the world Crew: Captain Zurg Admiral Hades Zurg and Hades: Who’re the dirtiest dogs In this wonderful world Crew: Captain Zurg Admiral Hades Zurg: Captain of villainy Murder and loot Hades: Eager to kill any Who says his hook isn’t cute Pain and Panic: It’s cute! Zurg and Hades: Who’re the slimiest rats In the pack Crew: Captain Zurg Admiral Hades Zurg: Who’re unlovable Crew: You! Hades: Who’re unlivable Crew: You! Zurg and Hades: Whose existence Is just unforgivable Crew: You! Zurg and Hades: Who would stoop To the lowest And cheapest Tricks in the book Crew: Tricks in the book Blimey, slimey, Captain Zurg Warp: And Admiral Hades! (They start dancing around) Crew: Captain Zurg Admiral Hades Hades: C’est moi! (The bumbling crew members continued dancing as the serious ones stopped) Crew: Captain Zurg Zurg: Yes! Crew: (Singing) Admiral Hades Hades: Yes! (The bumbling crew members then start la-laing as they continued to dance when Zurg, Hades, and the serious crew members got annoyed) Zurg: Stop that! (He pulled his gun out and fired in the sky, making the bumbling crew members stop dancing and la-laing) Zurg: Nauseating collection of sheep poo! (The prisoners snickered at them until Hunter J and the Stabbington Brothers glared at them, making them stop. Zurg and Hades then in rhythm slapped Gangreen Gang’s faces, much to their agitation. After that’s done, Zurg and Hades turned to their crew) Zurg: Who’re the swiniest? Crew: Swiniest! Hades: The doggiest? Crew: Doggiest! Zurg and Hades: The slimiest? Crew: Slimiest! Zurg and Hades: Who’re the creepiest creeps In the world Crew: Captain Zurg Admiral Hades Zurg: Who’re dispensable Crew: You! Hades: Reprehensible Crew: You! Zurg and Hades: Whose behaviors Are just indefensible Crew: You! Zurg and Hades: Who’re the crawlingiest Cruelest crumiest Crookedest crooks Crew: Crookedest Crook What a prize What a joy Zurg: Mama Zurg’s little baby boy (He gestures his hook while Hades gestured his old bite marks) Crew: The scourges of the sea Hades: Yes, yes, yes. Zurg and Hades: Just little old us Zurg, Hades, and crew: Captain Zurg And Admiral Hades (The crew chanted Zurg and Hades’ names as Zurg and Hades held their notes) Zurg, Hades, and crew: Yo ho (The song over, Sora then spoke up flatly and sarcastically) Sora: (Flatly and sarcastically) Nice song. Really. (Ignoring his flat sarcastic comment, Hades asked them sneeringly) Hades: (Sneeringly) Any last requests? And then the rest of the story continues….Category:Fan Fiction